A tool for mounting the cable end sleeves on the ends of cables, comprising two jaws movable in respect to each other by pressing together two pliers arms via a toggle joint, a first spring opening the pliers arms and a jump feed device for the incremental advance of a belt-like magazine containing the end sleeves of cables when the pliers arms are actuated, is known from German Published Patent Application DE-AS No. 14 65 151. This is a crimping tool. It comprises two pliers arms linked to a housing. The housing has a shoe against which a cheek plate is pressed when the pliers arms are closed via a toggle joint. An opening spring opens the pliers arms. A slide is movable inside the housing transversely to the direction of closing of the cheek plate. The slide is moved back and forth during the opening and closing of the pliers arms and has an arresting support. A further arresting support is disposed inside the housing. The two arresting supports engage arresting detents of a magazine containing cable end sleeves which is movable within the housing and move this forward in steps, so that one end sleeve of a cable is placed between the cheek plate and the shoe. This tool is of complex construction and therefore expensive to manufacture.
Other tools for the crimping of the cable end sleeves are known from German Laid-Open Application DE-OS No. 15 15 401, U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,676 and German Published Patent Application DE-AS No. 11 12 154. These are even more complicated structures. In DE-OS No. 15 15 401 the magazine containing the cable end sleeves has to be moved forward by a separate lever. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,676 an additional lever also must be actuated to clamp the cable end. In DE-AS No. 11 12 154 an additional button must be pressed to open the pliers arms.